Ledňàček/In side stories
'Chakra: Alternate Version ' 'CAV Chapter One' Lednacek is one of the protagonists of Chakra: Alternate Version. He first appears in Page 4, where he is seen dreaming, but is harshly woken up by Ważka, who tells him that, as a Wing Wolf, he needs to train harder in order to gain wings. Led reluctantly follows Ważka to the Valley of the Wind, where a big challenge awaits him: Led will have to learn to fly by jumping off a high rock. Even though he doesn't admit it, the young wolf is afraid of flying, and, according to Ważka has panicked before at the thought of height. Before Led jumps, however, a shadow sneaks up on him and pins him down. It's Biedronka, Ważka's younger sister, who happily teases Led while Ważka makes fun of him. A moment later, Ważka and Biedronka easily jump off the high rock and take off into the sky, leaving Led staring behind. Led did try to fallow them but he got his leg hurt among the test, and he went to Motyl to heal himself. It was after he thanks her that he finally brings out his thoughts on the matter of flying. He admits now that he doesn't believe that he even is a winged wolf at all, and feels that he is needed for something else important, yet he isn't too sure on what that is yet. As if on cue though, Szafir comes in and tells him to come, Motyl too, to show him the truth. Led was shown San Jeon-Won's statue, which he had seen many times already. After hearing of bringing San-Jeon Won back, he questions as to how it is done, but was shown what was it for thanks to Motyl. the next day, he finds Wazka and Beidronka and explains that he has to leave on his new mission given by Szafir. He remains quiet as Szafir was explaining the whole thing to the wing wolves. Sadly though after Wazka made his decision, Led was forced to watch as Szafir died in front of them all, whisked away into haven as he watches in disbelief. When Biedronka starts to blame herself for the loss, Led tries to comfort her, telling her to not blame herself for something that can't be controlled. Soon he and Biedronka see Wazka howling and soon joined him to see Szafir off. 'CAV Chapter Two' After a few days of traveling, he appears again nearby Motyl, telling her to slow down. Led tells her that they should at least look over where to go instead of just running around. Led opens up the map they had and looked it over on where to go next. Due to the fact he fell asleep after Szafir explained the 2nd descendent, he asks Motyl (whom paid much better attention) on who they need to look for, helping him catch up. Soon after that, was decided, however, He and Motyl ended up caught by Motto's training group, as he and Motyl try to explain why they're going through.